


Yellow

by nasaplates



Series: CuriousCat Drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasaplates/pseuds/nasaplates
Summary: suyeol + yellow





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> junmyeon is a little bitch but we love him anyway

Chanyeol points excitedly, trying not to hop, "Oh look! That one!" 

He's gesturing to a wall, painted with a colorful splash of graffiti. They'd walked across half the city looking for one with the right color scheme to match Junmyeon's outfit. He has a couple other jackets stuffed into Chanyeol's backpack just in case they find one that suits one of those better, but the only thing Junmyeon had been absolutely adamant about was, 

"Yellow!" Chanyeol smiles down at his, well, sort of boyfriend. Things are...new. Well, not new, just. Uncertain, for Chanyeol at least, but then it's always felt like Junmyeon was sure of everything Chanyeol wasn't.

Like colors, apparently.

"Yellow?!" Junmyeon scoffs, incredulous. "That's! No!!"

Chanyeol, joy dimming, looks from Junmyeon to the wall, which is clearly yellow. "Yes? What do you call it then!"

Junmyeon splutters, "It's goldenrod! Not yellow!" He marches over to the wall and holds the sleeve of his jacket up next to it. "See?" 

Chanyeol supposes that, next to each other like that, the wall is a bit...darker? Maybe? More...buttery, a touch of orange. Or...something. But, "Does it really...make a difference?"

Junmyeon straightens, spins on a heel to face Chanyeol, tips his sunglasses down his nose. He stares, for a few seconds, and Chanyeol feels his soul shrivel a little. "Are you colorblind?" Junmyeon asks in the blunt way he gets when he's absolutely certain he's right.

"No?" Chanyeol replies, "Actually, I did that one color test thing, online once, you know the one? And I got-"

"So you have no excuse." Junmyeon interrupts, pushes the sunglasses up his nose and starts walking down the sidewalk again.

Chanyeol laughs, pissed, if he's honest, but tired. Too tired to fight. Too tired to keep walking either, really. And he's got ways, now, of getting what he wants, when Junmyeon is being a bitch.

He switches to Korean, they're in America, in a touristy part of town, so it's probably safe to say, "Take the picture here and I'll let you fuck my face."

Junmyeon stops, ten yards away. He turns slowly until he's facing Chanyeol again. Chanyeol can see the way he's weighing facefucking against The Aesthetic, can tell he's cataloguing the odds anyone who follows him will have his level of finely tuned color intelligence. 

He squares his shoulders, strides until he's toe to toe with Chanyeol, who hasn't bothered hiding his smirk since Junmyeon took his first step.

Another long, considering staredown. "I get to come on your face." It isn't a question.

Chanyeol grins, looks down at his feet, looks back up through his lashes, coy (difficult from this height difference, but he's practiced). 

"Yes, daddy." 

Junmyeon swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing the only sign anything has gotten to him at all. 

He nods, turns to the wall, positions himself how he likes, and starts telling Chanyeol where he wants him, the angle he's looking for. There's a warmth there Chanyeol wouldn't have seen, heard, felt during their trainee years. He feels it now, crouches to get the shot his man wants, and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> come chat on twitter @nasaplates


End file.
